The other Dursley
by eviltwin2318
Summary: WRITTEN FOR DUDLEY'S TWIN CHALLENGE Dudley has a twin with magical powers. Harry is always blamed for anything magical she does. Sometimes enemies, sometimes friends, they go off to Hogwarts together - and that's where the trouble starts.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I'm just using her characters.**

Chaney giggled as a smooth gray rock rose into the air and flashed rainbow colors. To the six-year-old girl, rainbow was good. The end. Plus sparkles.

The little blond girl screwed up her face in concentration. A boy gasped behind her. Chaney whirled around glaring fiercely at the noise's source. The rock dropped to the mossy ground. "What the poop, Harry! I was _concentrating!_ You always mess everything up."

Harry began to cry. Chaney relented. "Well, not _always_, I guess." She focused her attention back on the rock again, completely ignoring Harry once more. The rainbow colors had now faded, leaving the rubble rock shard as gray as ever, but the sparkles remained. Chaney stared unblinkingly at the rock, but the dimming sparkles refused to change. Muttering darkly, she stomped off, leaving the rock to fall back into the dirt.

Harry crept forward and picked up the still glittering rock. He slipped it into his pocket and followed Chaney's footprints towards the house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aunt Petunia was sitting in the kitchen, Dudley playing with a Gameboy and ignoring his mother. Chaney had disappeared once more.

Harry crept towards the hallway in hope of slipping past Aunt Petunia silently. However, this was not to happen.

"You! _What_ are you doing?" Aunt Petunia could sense dirt from a mile away, and the bottoms of Harry's hand-me-down sneakers were filthy. A track of muddy footprints stained the white linoleum of the kitchen floor.

Harry had learned from bitter experience that _all_ of Aunt Petunia's questions that began with "You!" (and this was what she typically called Harry, if not "Boy!") were in fact questions she did not want an answer from. He stared down at his feet.

"I want this clean. Do it."

Harry sighed and walked quickly (it wasn't really anything to be disappointed about – this happened often enough) to the cabinet under the sink, where Aunt Petunia stored the disinfectant wipes. He grabbed three and appraised the mess. At worst, it would take only twenty minutes.

Dudley lost his Gameboy skateboard race and threw down the machine in disgust. "I want a new Gameboy."

"All right, sweetums." His mother promised. "Which color?"

Harry's hands burned from the wipes, and the dirt changed to watery mud underneath them, swirling on the otherwise clean floor. A few minutes passed and he returned to the cupboard for more wipes.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: Yes, it's short. It's only the prologue – sort of a background for the story. I probably shouldn't have posted this – I have another story I need to update, but it's been sitting around my computer forever and after it survived the vundo virus my netbook was infected with, I decided to finally continue it instead of retyping my other story. Written for the Dudley's twin challenge (see below)**

**NOT MINE! SOMEONE ELSE WROTE THIS CHALLENGE!**

Challenge: Dudley's Twin

In this challenge, Dudley has a twin, who is magical but her parent's don't realize it because they blame anything she accidentally does on Harry. Both she and Harry know that she's like him and that strange things happen around them, they even usually know which of them does it so she'll help him out when she can do it without being caught. They are very close compared to Harry and the rest of the Dursleys but they keep that friendship secret.

You don't need to lead up to the start of the PS but you must start at Harry and the twin sister getting their letters, of which said twin manages to read her letter before her parents destroy Harry's or noticing hers. As I'm partial to soul bonds, I wouldn't mind seeing one form for Harry and Ginny but that isn't necessary (Stick to what I said in last challenge about soul bonds though).

Pairings will eventually be Harry/Ginny, but that won't be his first/only one. I don't know who chaney willl be with - if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to read them. Also, I'm undecided about houses. may feature slytherin!harry, but might not.


End file.
